


When a Brat is Punished

by SubmissiveErotica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Choking, Crying, F/M, Flogging, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Mild Blood, Punishment, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubmissiveErotica/pseuds/SubmissiveErotica
Summary: Zarla has been a brat to her master Shadow all day, now he has to punish her for it.





	When a Brat is Punished

Zarla looks up from her kneeling position and smiles devilishly, “Do you really think that handcuffing me is a punishment?” Shadow looks down at his little one and grabs her by the throat. “This is only the beginning for you when you act like a brat to master, you will get more punishment than just cuffs.” He pulls her up to his face and teases her lips with his own before licking up the side of her cheek then swiftly wrapping his lips around the side of her neck and biting down. She yelps in pain and her legs give out under her but he holds her up still by the neck and drags her to the bed.

Now splayed across the bed, Shadow pulls her legs to the edges of the bed and ties them to the posts. He glides his tongue across her thigh as he inches up and grabs her by the handcuffs and brings it up to the head of the bed. He frowns at the sight of her clothes still remaining on her body so he slowly tears them off of her while Zarla’s face turns to anger. “What the fuck are you doing!” He snaps his head into her direction and grips her throat with pressure. “You talk as if you actually have a say in the matter but you belong to me, you are nothing but a toy for me to use.” She sticks out her tongue in defiance and he does a quick bite before he rips off the rest of the clothing he had paid for.

Shadow gets up, clears away the torn clothing, and walks off to let her mind swirl. She flays around and tries to free her legs while her mind begins to race. _What is he doing? What is he getting?_ Fear floods her brain but her body betrays her as the liquid starts to ooze out pool below her. He returns with a few tools and a devilish grin, “How are you little one,” he places the tools next to her and leans in, “I love the smell of fear before I start to play.” Zarla eyes to leather flogger and a shiver of fearful anticipation fills her as she watches her master’s fingers wrap around the handle. He brings it up into his hand while staring her down, without warning he strikes her breasts with the flogger, then goes to the stomach and the thighs. He gleams as he swiftly undoes her ankles only to flip her around and reties them. He brings the flogger down on her ass and strikes her over and over until her skin is a bright crimson red. During the floggings Zarla whines and winces until finally, tears drip down her face, she pulls at her cuffs and her wrists get redder with every tug.

Shadow tosses the flogger away and climbs up over her, giving into his more animalistic instincts, he grips her throat, takes a quick nibble of her neck before sinking his teeth deep into her shoulder. She shrieks as tears flow more while her body begins to tingle and she begins to drip again. “Stop! Please!” She desperately begs her master. In response, he bites down harder and blood soon begins to drip from her shoulder; he eases up, licks up the blood and whispers into her ear “No” with a growl.

He lets go of her throat and gets up off of her, leaving the room completely to go get a glass of water. She cries louder and winces as her shoulder begins to sting. _Why did he leave again? Haven’t I been punished enough?_ Her breathing begins to quicken and she begins to panic, at that moment Shadow comes back into the room, notices her breathing for a moment with a hint of concern but then looks to the unused tools. After a quick look of disappointment, he decides to just tease her for a moment. He picks up each of the remaining tools ensuring to comment on the pain that they could cause, gently tease her body with the tool, then proclaim that it is not what he is looking for. He goes through a stainless-steel pinwheel, his belt, and a low-grade taser just to name a few before finally he leans down and says, “These are all completely useless to me. I’ll get more things later.”

Shadow carefully undoes each of Zarla’s restraints, takes her out of the handcuffs, and pulls her carefully into his arms, avoiding the wound on her shoulder. “Its okay little one, you're safe, you have been punished enough for the evening.” He plants a soft kiss on her forehead and pulls the bed sheets over the both of them, she curls herself into him comfortably. They both take some time to calm down in each other’s arms and their breathing slowly starts to synchronize. Her eyes begin to flutter and she soon falls into a deep sleep, feeling safe in his arms. He lays her safely down in the bed, easing her head on the pillow, and gets up to go grab their first aid kit. Shadow returns to their room and while she is fast asleep, he cleans the wound on her shoulder then climbs back into bed and brings her back into his arms. Her gentle breathing soothes him to sleep.


End file.
